


Remember, No Human.

by InfernoMan



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: This is how the Earth gets plunged into chaos. This is how the Human/Gem war starts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever crossover story. I hope you enjoy the story, I know I enjoyed writing it.

"Do the Jasper helmets fit?"

"Yes."

"How about the quartz jumpsuits?"

"A little tight, but I can still walk."

"What about the blasters? Do you know how to use them?"

"Yes Makarov, they're similar to our guns."

"Good to know Lev, I payed a elite gem hundreds of dollars for this equipment."

Makarov and his men are inside a ice cream truck that's driving to Little Homeworld. He and his men are about to create history that will scar humans and gems forever. The russian had this planned for a while. He had to pay a bismuth who would create amethyst jumpsuits that would fit him and his friends. He told her it was for a costume party, which luckily convinced her. Then he met with a hessonite and offered her hundreds of dollars for some of her soldiers helmets and laser blasters, which she agreed to the deal. The visors for the helmets are big enough to cover his face along with his men, which means nobody can tell if they're human. Everything is going according to plan. It was almost ruined when Yuri, his former friend, tried to tell the crystal gems what he was planning. Makarov shot him and left him to die in a Empire City alleyway. Besides that situation, everything is doing well. Lev, Kiril, and Viktor are fully equipped along with the newest recruit, Dimitri. Dimitri is supposed to be a replacement for Yuri, but Makarov wouldn't tell him that, the last thing he needs is conflict between himself and Dimitri.

"We've arrived at Litttle Homeworld." Anatoly says from the driver seat.

"It's Showtime." Makarov says as he puts on his jasper helmet. He puts his ear against the truck and hears gems cheering for ice cream outside. He never thought that gems would be excited for ice cream, but he doesn't question it, for he must stay focused. He and his men stay seated as Anatoly keeps driving and gems continue to cheer. The truck finally stops and the cheers have calmed down a little. 

"Makarov, there's a cherry quartz approaching my door." Anatoly says.

"Stay calm." Makarov says.

"Is this the ice cream that we ordered?" the cherry quartz asks.

"Yes, go ahead and open the backdoor, you'll find it in there." Anatoly responds.

"Thanks." The cherry quartz says in joy. 

"Get ready." Makarov says as he stands up. Lev, Kiril and Viktor stand up and ready their blasters. Makarov then looks at Dimitri.

"Are you ready to prove yourself Dimitri?" Makarov asks the recruit. Dimitri nods his head in response. Makarov then stands in front of the backdoor while everyone else stands behind him. Makarov can hear the sound of footsteps outside the backdoor. He tightens his grip on his blaster and takes a deep breathe. 

"Remember, No Human." 

The gems outside resume their cheering as Cherry quartz opens up the backdoor of the ice cream truck. She finally unlocks the door and lifts it up.

"Finally, I've been wanting to try-" Cherry quartz tries to say before she sees what's really in the truck. She sees five people dressed in amethyst suits and Jasper helmets, armed with gem laser blasters. She raises her hands in the air and backs away as the people in the truck step out. Makarov grins under his helmet. The gems who were once cheering with glee are now shaking in fear. Makarov and his men finally step out of the truck and stand in front of the gems. The gems have shocked expressions on their faces as they don't understand what's going on. Makarov then aims his blaster at the gems, and his men follow suit. Before cheery quartz could say anything, Makarov and his men fire their blasters at the gems. The gems scream and yell as Makarov and his men shoot at them. Only a couple of gems escape, while the rest were shattered on the spot, along with cherry. Makarov and his men then stop firing. Makarov observes the scene. In front of him is a huge pile of various gem shards. The plan is still going great.

"Anatoly, drive to the entrance so you pick us up." Makarov shouts behind him. Anatoly then turns the truck around and drives to the entrance of Little Homeworld.

"Shatter every gem that you see." Makarov says as he begins walking. His men follow him and they begin the mission. It's absolutely chaotic in Little Homeworld, gems scream in terror as Makarov and his men shatter them from where they stand. If only Yuri and Irman could see him now. As they continue their shattering, they stumble upon a lapis who is on her knees, crying as her gemfriend was shattered in front of her. The lapis looks up and sees Lev pointing his blaster at her.

"No! Please No! N-" the lapis tries to shout before Lev shatters her. He then continues the mission with the others. Some gems try to fight Makarov and his men, but with their combat experience, they didn't stand a chance as Makarov shattered them on sight. Some lapises tried to dive at Makarov, but Lev shattered them before they could even get close. As they continued shattering, they came across a orange pearl who was cracked from a blast. She tried to crawl away but Krill kicked her to make her lay on her back.

"Please! Don't! I have a human boyfrien-" she tries to say before Kiril shatters her under a second. 

"Sucks for her." Viktor comments.

"I can already see the headline on the newspaper, huge massacre in Beach City's Little Homeworld." Lev says.

"Yes, that is exciting." Makarov says. After shattering gems for another 5 minutes, they finally make it to the entrance where there is a ambulance van parked next to it.

"That must be Anatoly." Makarov says to the crew. The backdoors for the ambulance van opens and Anatoly can be seen with a smile on his face.

"Glad you all could make it." Anatoly says.

"They're were mostly off-color gems, it was too easy." Makarov says to his driver. Lev, Kiril and Viktor all step inside the ambulance van. Makarov turns around and looks at Dimitri.

"Well done Dimitri, you have helped change history forever, little did you know you were gonna become the star." Makarov says before he points his blaster at Dimitri. He opens fire on Dimitri and the crew notices. A huge hole appears in Dimitri's chest. Dimitri falls to the ground and bleeds out. Makarov rips off Dimitri's helmet and tosses it to the side. He then steps in the van and closes the backdoors. The van exits the entrance and drives down the highway. Makarov and his men have taken off their equipment and stayed in character. Makarov puts his ear against the van and hears gem ships flying towards Little Homeworld.

"We're you planning on killing Dimitri this whole time?" Lev asks.

"Yes I was, it was all part of the plan. They needed to think it was Homeworld soldiers who attacked. But once they find Dimitri's body, they will realize it was humans who shattered those gems. I can already see it my friends. Gemkind will cry for war against humankind. Gems across the galaxy will view humans as manipulative and evil. They will come to Earth in their warships to kill as much humans as they can. The Earth will be clenched in chaos. Today is the day that will start the Human/Gem war. Today, gems will learn to never underestimate humans. Today, the nations will prepare for their first alien attacks. Today, Steven Universe faces his hardest challenge yet." Makarov announces to his crew with a evil smile. Gem ships continue to fly by as the real villain disappears into the grassy hills. World War will soon have a new meaning.


	2. This Means War!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins...the intergalactic war begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I could show how the gem invasion starts. Enjoy.

"So how do you think about mustard on your hotdog?"

"It's nice, but I think I prefer ketchup."

"Alright....so what do you want to do next?"

"Could we go to the park Lucas? I've always wanted to go there."

"Sure, anything for you pearl."

Lucas and Pearl are walking around Empire City on their two month anniversary date. Pearl is a brown pearl with short flat hair and her gemstone on her left arm. Lucas is a human male with dark brown curly hair. He's wearing a red/brown striped shirt with jeans. Pearl had recently graduated from Little Homeschool and decided to live with Lucas in his home in Empire City. Pearl first met Lucas at Beach City during a rave party. After hanging out with each other many times after school, they fell in love with each other and became a couple. Pearl was afraid that Lucas wouldn't want to date her when she revealed she was a alien from a different planet, but Lucas didn't mind and told her she's perfect the way she is. He doesn't mind her being a alien. After walking around the city for a while, they finally make it to the park. The park is a huge square grass field that has human enjoying themselves around it. There are kids running around, Playing tag and climbing the trees. There's also adult humans hanging around and talking. Lucas and Pearl decide to sit on a bench and talk with each other.

"So how do you like the park?" Lucas asks.

"It's very peaceful, all the humans are happy, I think it's nice." Pearl responds.

"Glad to hear." Lucas says with a smile. He then looks around and sees a man nail a poster to a wooden pole. He looks closer and the poster reads..'Mike Kroll performing tomorrow at 6, Empire City park'.

"What are you looking at Lucas?" Pearls asks.

"That poster over there says Mike Kroll is performing her tomorrow." Lucas responds.

"Mike Kroll? Huh...i like his music, I wish I could go but I don't have any money." Pearl says with a frown.

"Well, you don't have to worry about money, I already thought ahead." Lucas says before he reaches into his pockets. He pulls out two Mike Kroll tickets.

"Lucas? Where did you get those?" Pearl asks in shock.

"I brought them recently. I knew how much you love Mike Kroll so I bought us two tickets so we both can go." Lucas says with a smile. Pearl squeals in excitement and hugs Lucas.

"Oh thank you so much Lucas! I love you so much!" Pearl says with glee.

"I love you too." Lucas says with a smile. They both then lean for a loving kiss. They kiss a couple more times and then pull back.

"I'm so glad we're gonna go to a concert together tomorrow, I don't think anything can ruin this for me." Pearl says with confidence. Right before she could say anything else, a huge shadow looms over her and Lucas. They both look up and see a huge destiny destroyer ship floating above them along with a couple of aquamarine ships. The humans around notice and become frightened. The destiny destroyer opens up it's cannons and starts firing rockets at the humans. The humans scream and run while the rockets keep coming. Some were killed and some escaped. While the ship fired rockets, Lucas and Pearl hid behind a bench, trying to avoid fire. 

"Is that a a gem spaceship?!" Lucas asks in shock.

"Yes it is, it's called a destiny destroyer." Pearl says, trying to act calm. The ship stops firing rockets and lands in front of Pearl and Lucas. The door for the ship opens and out comes a emerald with her gem on her right leg, along with a couple of jaspers. The emerald notices the human/Gem couple and walks towards them. The emerald picks up a trash can and throws it at Lucas, which hits him and knocks him back 25 feet.

"Lucas!" Pearl yells to her boyfriend. She tries to run to him but the emerald grabs her by her arm.

"Are you okay? Did the human hurt you?" The emerald asks her.

"No he didn't hurt me! He's my boyfriend, now let me go!" Pearl yells while trying to get out of the emerald's grasp.

"I cannot let you go, these humans are animals!" Emerald says in a angry tone.

"What are you talking about?!.....why did you attack those humans?!" Pearl yells in confusion.

"Didn't you here what happened at Little Homeworld?" Emerald asks.

"What?....what happened?" Pearl asks in higher confusion.

"Every gem has heard about it by now! Five humans dressed up as quartz soldiers went into Little Homeworld and they shattered nearly every gem there! Shards were all over the place! One of the humans was dead in front of the entrance!" Emerald explains.

"What?!...you're lying!" Pearl exclaims in disbelief.

"I'm not! The gems were shattered without mercy. Me and thousands of other gems are now here to bring justice. We're going to invade every piece of land on this rock and we're gonna kill the humans. We'll kill them before they kill us." Emerald says.

"You're crazy!" Pearl shouts.

"No I'm not, I'm trying to save gemkind. If you were smart, you would kill your so called boyfriend." Emerald finishes in disgust.

"I would never do such a thing! He has shown me nothing but love and affection! I won't let you hurt him!" Pearl yells in anger.

"Then you leave me no choice." Emerald says before she brings out her Long-Sword. She then poofs Pearl and grabs her gemstone. She hands it to one of her jaspers.

"Put her in my ship, we're gonna have her rejuvenated." Emerald says. One of the jaspers grabs the gemstone and takes it to the ship. Emerald looks forward and sees a bunch of FBI trucks pulling up to the scene.

"Kill them all! This Means War!" Emerald shouts as she points her sword to the FBI soldiers. Her jaspers charge at them and they begin fighting. Emerald then looks to the left and sees Lucas trying to get up. She walks to him as her soldiers continue to fight. Lucas notices Emerald and is extremely scared. Emerald gets to him and kicks him in the face. She presses her foot on his neck and he struggles to breathe while trying to get out. 

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like humans." Emerald says as she raises her sword.

"Noo! Wait! Stoop!" Lucas tries to say before Emerald stabs him, ending his short human life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I might add another chapter about the U.S. military fighting the gem invasion. I would also need to have Makarov return since it is a MW3 crossover. If you want, you can give me suggestions on how the humans will need to protect themselves against gems. See you all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it folks, that's how it begins. Poor cherry, she only wanted ice cream. And poor Dimitri, he was used. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not sure if I want to continue this. Let me know if I should continue in the comment section.


End file.
